Mobile devices are becoming more ubiquitous. Generally speaking mobile devices have keyboards or other user input elements such as touch sensitive screens, cursor controllers, etc. When the devices are put in a pocket or bag, there is a risk that the user-input elements are accidentally activated. For example, in the case of mobile phones, this is referred to as a pocket call.
One prior art solution to this is to provide the option to lock the user input elements. In the prior art this is usually done by pressing two buttons in sequence. Unlocking is similarly done by pressing two buttons.